


Thaddeus’s second favorite scar

by TheTrueFro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Set in the Demons smile universe, Thaddeus takes on a challenging assignment





	Thaddeus’s second favorite scar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [white_tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/gifts).



> Camellia and Ra aren’t mine, I just borrowed them

*11.5 years before the prison break, Agde docks*

”All teams check in.” Senior French intelligence agent Jamie Esfir orders into her ear piece while her team, Alpha, preps to move.

”Bravo team, in position.”

”Charlie team, ready and waiting.”

”Jamie waits for a response from Delta team but it doesn’t come.

”Delta, report!” Jamie growls.

”Sorry, ma’am. We’re here. A guard was patrolling near our position and he had to be neutralized before we were spotted.” Is the explanation comes through her radio.

”Be careful not to have anymore slip ups. If these traffickers get away, we’ll never be able to track them down again.” Jamie states.

”Okay, Bravo get ready to breech. Remember the plan, Alpha and Bravo will enter the building from opposite ends and clear the building before regrouping at the center. Charlie and Delta will provide backup” Jamie explains before drawing her rifle and leading her team to the north side door. As soon as her team are lined up on either side of the door, Jamie counts to three before sending Bravo the signal and kicking in the door.

The first thing Jamie notices upon entry is the large bloodstain on a nearby wall. On the ground next to it is a body. Jamie and two of her team move over to check it. Jamie easily recognizes the man as Robbie, a low thug for the human trafficking ring they were there to apprehend. Jamie frowns at the professional and quick nature of the kill. She looks up when the lights all go off shallowing the building in the darkness of night.

”Alpha and Bravo, go to night vision. Charlie see if you can find anything outside the building that will restore power. Delta cover them.” Jamie barks as while her team puts on their night vision goggles while Jamie activates the night vision setting on her specially designed face mask.

”Charlie here, affirmative.” Is the quick response. Jamie waits for Delta to respond but they don’t. Grumbling to herself, Jamie signals for her team to continue further into the building.

The further they move into the building, the more bodies they find. All killed with a single slice to the throat. Coming across a fork, Jamie signals half her team to go down one path while she and the other three go down the other path. A sudden gunshot rings out and one of her team drops, blood pouring out the wound in their throat. Jamie and the other two team members rush towards the shoot.

”Agent down! In pursuit of shooter!” Jamie barks into her radio. Two more shots ring out and her backup is eliminated.

”Charlie team, I need lights back on now!” Jamie barks into her radio. There is no response. Jamie continues to follow the sound of the shooters fleeing footsteps. Turning a corner, Jamie finds an open door leading outside. Peeking through she spots the bodies of Bravo team laying spread out over a short distance. Standing nearby, using a non resisting member of Charlie team as a shield, is Thaddeus “The Gent” Rookwood. Using the doorway as cover, Jamie takes aim.

”Thaddeus Rookwood! Release the agent and put your hands on top of your head! You are under arrest.” She orders. Thaddeus chuckles.

”You know unusually I can’t stand French people, but you I don’t have a problem with. As for surrendering French Intelligence Agent Jamie Esfir, that won’t be happening. I was offered a lot of money for this job and I intend to collect.” He replies before tossing away his shield and throwing a knife in the same motion. The knife, somehow blocks the barrel of Jamie’s rifle causing Thaddeus’ eyes to widen in surprise.

”How did you know I’d be here?” Jamie asks as she tosses away her rifle and pulls out her makarov.

”I’m the one that called in to inform you of these traffickers location. I just neglected to mention that they were already dead. Now, why don’t you don’t take that mask off, come out here, and face me face to face?” Thaddeus requests. Jamie nearly scoffs at the blatant taunt. She was aware of his blessing from the reports of his murders around the globe.

”Sure, why-.” Jamie begins to say before bringing her gun up and firing at Thaddeus. The shot catches him off and he barely has to move, so the bullet goes straight through his left shoulder.

Not giving him a chance to process what happened, Jamie holsters her sidearm, pulls out her two karambits, and charges Thaddeus. He reacts quickly, dodging the first slash and parrying the next with his cane sword. So began a deadly dance between the two, one that Thaddeus quickly took the lead in causing Jamie to be constantly blocking and dodging. Despite this, neither of the combants received any injuries.

As Jamie pants slightly, she realizes that her back is to the Mediterranean and she’s blocked on both sides by shipping containers. She spots a couple nearby crates that she could use to climb but she’s unsure if she can climb them before Thaddeus let’s lose another throwing knife. The aforementioned assassin is standing at the other end of the shipping containers with a smirk on his face. As he pulls out a detonator, Jamie realizes that he wasn’t fighting her, He was herding her.

As she turns to dive into the water, an explosion goes off behind her. The shockwave hurls Jamie into the Mediterranean, knocking her out.

*An hour later, Revealing Suns’ base, Camelia Maiden’s quarters.

Camelia looks up as her computer chimes to inform her that she has a message. Opening it she sees that it’s from The Gent.

”Mission complete, Jamie Esfir launched into water at designated location.” The message reads. Smirking slightly Camelia transfers the final payment before ridding her computer of anything that could tie this back to her. Picking up her phone, she calls Ra.

”The plan worked. Our new members will soon be ready to recruit.” She informs him not wasting time on pleasantries.

”I trust you, Isis but I’m still unsure of bringing a human into the fold.” He responds.

”I am too, Ra but it was either this or risk a love triangle. I believe that this will work out much better for everyone involved.” She assures him before hanging up.

4 days later, Élizabeth Nightingale’s Mediterranean villa*

Jamie lets out a groan as she regains awareness. Her body, too sore to sit up, she looks around as she realizes that she’s laying in a really comfortable bed. She finds herself in a really nice looking room, clad only in her undergarments and a tank top. A door opens and the most beautiful woman that Jamie has ever seen walks in. The red haired woman smiles awkwardly at Jamie upon noticing that she’s awake.

”It’s nice to see that you’re awake. How are you feeling?” She asks.

”Incredibly sore to be honest. Where am I?” Jamie asks.

”You’re in my Mediterranean villa. I found you unconscious washed up on the beach a couple days ago. I brought you to my home and nursed you back to health.” The woman explains mumbling slightly and avoiding making any direct eye contact with Jamie, who can’t help but find said awkwardness adorable.

”Then I owe you my life miss...” Jamie trails off as she realizes that she doesn’t know her savior’s name.

”Oh, sorry. I’m Élizabeth, Élizabeth Nightingale.” She says offering Jamie her hand.

”It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady Nightingale. I’m Jamie Esfir.” Jamie introduces herself as she shakes the offered hand before kissing it causing Élizabeth’s face to flush.

”As much as I hate to impose Lady Nightingale, I need let my superiors that I’m alive could I have a phone?” Jamie requests as she lets go off Élizabeth’s hand.

”Of course.” Élizabeth replies pulling out her phone and offering it to Jamie. Jamie quickly types in of her superior’s personal phone.

”Who is this?” Is the first thing she hears after the call is picked.

”Sir, this Jamie Esfir. I’m calling to inform you that during the dock assault a few days ago, the assassin Thaddeus Rookwood ambushed my troops and I ended up being blasted into the sea. I washed ashore on a beach where a woman kindly nursed me back to health.” Jamie explains.

”As soon as you’ve recovered Esfir I want you back here to clear out your desk!” Is the response.

”Sir?” Jamie asks shocked.

”You cost us four squads with nothing in return! You’re fired!” Her superior shouts before hanging up. Jamie numbly hands the phone back to Élizabeth.

”Is everything okay, Jamie?” Élizabeth asks gently resting her hand on Jamie’s shoulder.

”I was just fired. No one is going to want to hire someone with my skill set considering numerous deaths are my fault.” Jamie mutters.

”When my company Nightingale Designs is in need of a new head of security and I’m in need of a publicist. Do either of those jobs interest you.” Élizabeth offers. Jamie looks at her in confusion.

”We just met, why would you offer me a job?” She asks. Élizabeth blushes even harder.

”Because umm...well...youarereallybeautifulandIwanttokeepyouaround.” Élizabeth explains very quickly. Jamie blushes slightly at this before resting her hand over the hand Élizabeth has on her shoulder.

”I think that I’d be able to handle both jobs Lady Nightingale.” Jamie says with a smile to which Élizabeth smiles back happily.


End file.
